My Baby
by Katerina Petrova Salvatore
Summary: Bella Swan had always seen Edward Cullen as her best friend's nerdy little brother. She was older and oblivious. He had always loved her for as long as he could remember. Years later, college girl Bella goes back to Forks and is reintroduced to one of the most popular boys in Forks High. Does she still hold a special place in his heart? Who's chasing whom? Edward x Bella, Drabble
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to their rightful owner.

**A/N**: This story will be regularly updated with short 400-600 word chapters (hence, a Drabble). It will be completed in 50-100 chapters. Depending on the feedback, I plan to update this daily.

**Chapter One**

_**Bella Swan**_

The last time I saw him seemed ages ago that I could barely recognize this handsome man before me. He had been just a kid then. Rosalie called him her pesterous, immature brother who was always up to no good. He had put all check marks on that annoying-things-to-do-to-your-sister list, something my best friend had always complained about. To Esme's eyes, he was her little boy, even up to the age of fifteen, and he could do nothing wrong. He was Carlisle's greatest achievement, a Cullen legacy so to speak as he was set to follow his father's footsteps. Judging by how well he did in middle school, I was in no place to question that he would be an amazing doctor one day.

He was this shy, lanky kid who barely saw anything without his eyeglasses; always had his nose buried in books that even Rosalie and I would not touch in college. He frequently followed us around, which annoyed Rosalie to no end.

That's how we left him.

But this guy, this man who offered to carry my bags up to my room... There was no way that he really changed this much in three years.

He grew almost a good foot taller. I was no meter stick expert but I would say he stood a few inches more than six feet. His hair was still the same set of mess but now it might have actually helped his case. It looks _kinda..._sexy. His eyes, don't get me started on the eyes... But, fuck, they were more intense than I had ever seen them before. They were daring and confident, as though he knew me inside and out.

When he brought his arms around me, I swear I felt his chest tighten and maybe felt some biceps. Oh, god, I sound like a pervert.

I was stunned. Floored. My jaw might have hit the ground. Did I say I was stunned?

I still can't get over it. How did this happen?

This is Edward Cullen, for Christ's sake. I've known this person since he was in diapers. Rosalie would be so disappointed in me for reacting this way.

Then, he turned around and walked away. I finally got the chance to catch my breath. Until, I noticed his ass. Oh, what a great ass you have. This would put some college guys to shame.

Can I bite you?

"Any time."

Shit, did I say that out loud?

He chuckled. He somehow found some humor in my lack of brain filter.

I rubbed my face in haste, embarrassed by the whole situation. Rosalie was being fussed over by her parents not more than five feet away from me, where I stood flustered.

"Fuck."

"Don't worry, baby. I've been saving that and more for you."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Please let me know if anyone's reading this at all. It would be great to hear from you guys.

xx Katerina/ mmecullen


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rosalie and I had always been thick as thieves and I can't honestly remember a time when I did not know her.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. You get it.

Point is, she convinced me to go home with her this summer. It did not take a lot of begging on her part; she knew I would go home with her because once upon a time, Forks had been my home too.

When we were younger, I spent a lot of time with Rosalie that I practically lived with her family. I had a room in the Cullens' home. That, I always knew, but when I came up to my old room and saw my posh furniture (yes, Esme said they were mine), I felt the air sucked out of my lungs. I was home.

Nothing much changed, except for Edward, that is.

I began unpacking my clothes and placing them neatly in my closet.

"Knock, knock." I didn't need to look to know who was at my door. "You need some help?"

I nervously smiled at the sight of him. He was just too handsome. "What's in it for you, Edward?"

He sat on my bed with nonchalance, as though he had done this a thousand times. It was only then that I noticed just how broad he was, like he had gained some heavy muscles of his own.

Hot.

"Just wanted to get reacquainted with your underwear, that's all."

What?

I gasped in surprise.

"You might want to close that pretty mouth of yours, Bella, or I just might accept your invitation."

Edward had a dirty mouth. I'm fucked.

* * *

**A/N:** I am happy to see that a lot of you like this story and have put it up on your favorites and alert list. I'll be happier to hear from you guys by submitting a review. So, will you? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I was flabbergasted. Is that a word?

Did Edward, my best friend's not so little brother anymore, just insinuate that I give him head?

Oh God, the image was etched into my brain. There was no going back. I was on my knees and he stood right in front of me, gloriously naked.

This is bad. Really bad.

I shook my head, willing the perverted images away. It was possible. Edward's presence alone was distracting enough. And he was still comfortably sitting on my bed, as though he had just told me he needed to borrow a pen.

I nervously bit my lower lip, praying that I had my mouth closed. Edward responded with a light chuckle. "Relax, Bella. I won't make you do things you're not ready for."

Totally not ready for that blowjob. Edward was too young for that. Seventeen year old guys do not regularly get that, right? I was seventeen once... Not too long ago. All right, four years ago. And my ex-boyfriend Riley had me on 69 more than a couple of times. Okay, so maybe seventeen year old guys do get head. Just not this one, and definitely not from me.

"So, Edward," I started by clearing my throat. Did someone turn off the air conditioner? "How was your school year?" Smooth, Bella. Real smooth. I probably gave college girls a bad name by acting this way.

He flashed me that intentionally irresistible smile and replied: "It was good." That's it? "And very educational," he added quickly.

Understandable. Edward loved getting good grades. I smiled as I remembered just how proud he made his parents by getting straight A's and winning medals every now and then. Genius or child prodigy, that's what he was.

"I almost flunked Trigonometry but who cares about that subject, right?"

"What?" I shouted in disbelief. "You? Edward Cullen? Are you fucking kidding me?"

He looked at me with amusement in his green eyes, his lips tugged into his classic Edward smirk.

"Neither to both."

Ha. "You think you're such a smart ass."

"I have a great ass. You said so, remember?"

I pushed all unlaid clothes aside and proceeded to sit right next to him. Only when I smelled his expensive cologne that I realised my mistake. Too close.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not the old Edward you once knew, Bella."

"I can see that."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You girls are awesome. I'm having fun writing this story so I hope you're equally enjoying the story. Let me know what you think of Edward so far. Any hypothesis? ;)

xx Kat / mmecullen


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Edward's smirk slowly disappeared from his handsome face. For a moment I saw how conflicted he was, like thinking about answering my question truly pained him.

I found myself reaching out to him by holding on to his arm. "What's going on, Edward?"

He quickly shook his head then he was his cocky self once more. "How long are you staying here for, Bella?"

Change of topic. I wondered what he was hiding and what Rosalie failed to tell me about him. Not once did she mention any of Edward's extreme changes. Whenever I asked about her family, she would say: "They're doing well, as always. They miss you a lot."

And when I called Esme, she had only lovely things to say about everything and I was happy to believe her. I had my best friend with me in college and frequently, that's all that matters.

But I felt something was off.

"Rose and I planned to stay for the whole summer, then go back one week before school starts," I answered, smiling at him. I hadn't seen the Cullens in three years because it was... It just hurt me to think about Charlie and how I would never see my dad again.

"Hey, you all right? You don't have to go there if it still hurts." I felt him kiss my forehead. Sigh. Edward almost always knew what's on my mind and if something's bothering me at all. He was usually spot on when it came to my thoughts, even back then.

He was my best friend's little brother, yes, but he and I also had a small friendship of our own. He was so sweet as a kid.

"Y'all need to go down for dinner." I jumped up in surprise at Rosalie's voice. She stood at my door with her hands on her hips and a mischievous grin on her face.

Right, dinner... with Esme and Carlisle. With Edward, sure.

I looked back at Edward who did not seem fazed at all. "Come on, baby. Time to get you fed."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I should have come up with something better than that. But I was lame and that was all I had... I didn't want to show just how much he affected me with that one word.

Dinner was good. Like, really good. There was nothing like home-cooked meal, and Esme was the master of all cooking, baking, whatever. We talked over dinner like the old times. I was surprised to be on the receiving end of most questions, mostly from Esme and Carlisle.

Edward was quiet the whole time, except for some whispers here and there. He was so nonchalant with all the little touches, while I was hypersensitive every single time. When he held my hand under the table, that's when I truly noticed him.

The awkward thing is, how do I eat when he's holding my right hand under the table? Nobody else seemed to have noticed what's going on down there.

I eventually stopped eating. And Edward noticed this when dessert was served. I didn't even get to enjoy Esme's Mango Bravo because my hand was busy down there, just being held. It was weird, and I was afraid my hands would get sweaty out of nervousness. Rosalie, who sat across me, just gave me an odd look.

Edward finished his cake quickly and excused himself. "I gotta head out, ma."

"Edward, what did I tell you? No parties tonight. Just tonight."

Parties, as in more than one?

And why was he no longer holding my hand?

"I promised Emm I would go. Jasper expects me to be there, too."

Carlisle just gave Edward his nod of approval and he was suddenly off his chair.

"Carlisle!" Esme growled. "We should be spending our first night together as a family. Why are you condoning this? We already discussed that he would stay in tonight."

"But, ma!"

"Oooh, someone's a party animal," Rosalie teased as she picked on her cake with a fork.

Well, that didn't change. Edward and Rosalie always fought over everything just because they're brother and sister. And maybe if I had a sibling of my own, I would know... But since I didn't...

"Take Rose and Bella with you, at least," Esme said in resign.

What?

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N**: As always, thank you for the lovely reviews. I reply to each signed review so check your inbox.

Who's ready to see Edward in action? And what did you think of him and his hands under the table? Let me know what you think!

x Kat / mmecullen


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rosalie had said no. She had no business there, with kids least of all, she said.

Edward was more than happy to oblige, for the first time.

So at three in the morning, I was alone in bed, still wide awake. What time did he usually go home? I knew it was summer, which meant it was easy to go crazy, but didn't Esme and Carlisle implement strict curfew like they used to?

Unfair.

Rosalie had to wake me up the next morning. She had to literally get me off my bed. I loved my comfy Egyptian sheets - they were a gift from Esme and Carlisle along with all other expensive furniture in this room. Unfortunately, I didn't get to bring them to New York.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned into my pillow. I had stayed up so late last night that I didn't even know what time I finally fell asleep. I was too busy thinking about what the fuck happened to Edward.

"I'll get Edward to wake you up then."

That got me going.

We didn't see Edward for the rest of the day. Turns out, Rosalie lied when she said she'd get Edward to wake me up. He had not come home at all. Esme and Carlisle didn't think it was less than appropriate. Rosalie acted like it's no big deal.

Carlisle had a double shift at the hospital, which left me, Rosalie, and Esme by ourselves. Esme thought it was nice for us girls to have some alone time. I could tell she really missed Rosalie so she was more than willing to spend three hundred dollars on home service for some mani and pedi.

Better that than shopping, I think.

Plus, it's not like money was such a big deal to the Cullens. As far as I knew, they were loaded. Rosalie already had access to her personal trustfund left by her great grandmother. There was another one for Edward, but he had to be at least twenty one to get a dime out of it.

Speaking of Edward... "Did Edward... uh, did he come home last night?"

Esme gave me a curious look. I opened my mouth to say something, just anything. I didn't want her to think I was prying into their business. "Ah, er, I didn't hear him get in, that's why I asked. His room is right across mine so, yeah."

Shit, what was that about?

"He must have stayed at his friend's house. Don't worry about Edward. He's a big boy and he can handle himself." Yup, sure. I knew he was a big boy, all right.

At dinner time, Edward was still MIA. I didn't understand why I kept looking for the guy. I mean, it's not like I went back to Forks so I could see him. I wanted to spend some good times with my best friend and on the side, I had some unfinished business to deal with after Charlie's passing. He had left me some properties in the area and I was still deciding which ones were worth keeping.

But I was curious. I didn't exactly expect him to be so much different from the last time I saw him. It shouldn't be a big deal. He was just my best friend's little brother after all; on the other hand, he had been a friend too. I knew I shouldn't be fussing over this, but, I couldn't explain why I felt like it.

I grabbed a couple of sticks and a lighter from my purse and went outside. I did not have it in me to smoke inside Esme's lovely home. Maybe she would be disappointed, or maybe not. But it was a bad habit I picked up in college, and there was no stopping me.

I was finally alone in my thoughts and some menthol flavored sticks.

"I didn't know you smoke."

I jumped up in surprise when I heard Edward's voice. He walked towards me with two bottles of Corona in his right hand. "I was looking for you," he said before he handed me one.

"You shouldn't be drinking," I commented. What a hypocrite, my conscience mused. Yeah, I had been drinking long before I was twenty one, so I didn't have any right to chastise Edward about his drinking habits.

"You shouldn't be smoking either," he countered, smirking. "Besides, it's not like you and my sister were too quiet with your escapades back in high school. I know you two were not as innocent as you faked it."

True, he got me there. We clicked our bottles before I took a sip out of mine.

"So where were you in the last twenty four hours?" I asked. I probably sounded like a demanding wife the way I talked. What. The. Fuck.

"Around." He smirked at me and said: "You missed me, didn't you?" He took a drag from my stick and gave me a wink.

He was so fucking hot. I shouldn't be thinking of him that way, but at the moment, I had no other words to describe him as he stood so casually next to me. If I didn't know him at all, I could think he was older. Maybe in college, at least.

But I had to remind myself that he was only seventeen, and that he was my best friend's little brother. This was getting frustrating.

Finally, we had a decent conversation. I was surprised to find myself telling him some of the best experiences I'd had in college, so far. He held on to each word I said, as though every one of them was meaningful. And I admit, it was nice that he just stood there and listened to me ramble about things, inserting funny comments here and there. In return, he told me about his best friends Emmett and Jasper. Those two, he said, were crazy brothers, but he wouldn't have them any other way. Emmett was older and was attending U-Dub, taking up aeronautical engineering. Jasper was still in high school, just like Edward.

"You know, if you ever feel like smoking some good stuff, I have a stash I keep in my room."

I'm sure he meant weed. I looked at him questioningly, unsure if he was serious or not. He looked at me suggestively and I knew then that he wasn't shitting me. Edward had been up to naughty things in the past three years with the company of alcohol and weed. I grinned, and said: "Do your parents know about these bad things you've been up to?"

"As far as they're concerned Rose is still a virgin. What do you think?"

He had a point there. Rosalie brought guys over at their house every now and then. She had several boyfriends in high school but her parents didn't know she had her cherry popped at the age of sixteen, right under their roof. That's the sad truth.

"And I guess they think you are too. But I saw you with Riley Biers more than I could take,"- he stated matter-of-factly and continued- "and enough to know you like it hard and rough."

My right hand landed on his face faster than I could stop myself. What the fuck? I gasped in surprise as I assessed the damage I had caused. Even in the dim light I could see my handprint on his skin. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to-"

His green eyes turned almost black. He was obviously mad, that much I gathered. When his lips tugged slightly on one side to form a grin, I knew I was in trouble.

Half a second later, his lips were pressed against mine. I grabbed a fistful of his copper hair and hanged on to his body without any reservation. One lick on my lips and then our tongues were battling for dominance.

That's when I realized I'd lost it.

* * *

**A/N: **The lack of response to this story is mildly disappointing. So if you're reading this and found it satisfactory, will you let me know? I'd like some feedback, just to check if it's still worth writing.

Thank you to all who submitted their reviews and shared their thoughts with me.

x Kat / mmecullen


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

In the summer of 2004, I spent a couple of weeks in New York with Renee and her husband Phil. There, I had my first date with Alec Volturi, who was the son of the city mayor. He bought me a bouquet of wild flowers and heavenly Belgian chocolates, and treated me to a fancy lunch date at the Plaza. He had given me my first kiss at the frontdoor of Phil's penthouse.

Alec was two years older, so at the time I assumed he knew what he was doing. Everything that led to my first kiss had been great and so I thought no other first kiss could go beyond that.

I was wrong. My first kiss with Edward was amazingly earth-shattering. It was definitely better than Alec's.

"Edward," I moaned. Everything just felt so, so good. His lips, his hands, his warmth, all of it. I pulled away the second I needed some air. Refusing to let go, he laid open-mouthed kisses down my neck.

There was a distant ringing - faint music that sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Bella! Ugh, where the hell is that girl?"

Rosalie's voice was like a bucket of iced water poured onto my head. I was suddenly awake from my stupor, as bad as that sounds. Edward looked just as dazed to me, and luckily, I was quicker to recover. I straightened out my shirt before my best friend finally spotted me and her brother in the backyard.

Do not act guilty.

She looked over the litters on the grass, all that were pieces of evidence of Edward and my little rendezvous. With a sharp tone, she addressed him: "You haven't really changed, have you? You're still a mess!"

"And you," Rosalie barked at me, "Why haven't you been answering your phone? Black's worried and I think he's about to book a flight to Seattle."

Now that was one more thing I forgot to do - call my best friend Jacob. I had promised to send him a text message at least once a day, and I failed to follow through. It had been almost a week. Fuck, I was such a bad friend.

In my defense, I had been preoccupied... trying to figure out Edward's bizzare attitude. That was enough to make one woman go crazy.

Rosalie fished the cellphone out of the back pocket in my jeans and showed me that there were three messages from Jacob. Ah, so that's where the ringing came from... "Jake's gonna be pissed," I mused quietly.

"Bella and I have been busy," Edward answered on my behalf. I raised a brow questioningly. Surely, he didn't think of offering up classified information to his sister. He might find himself castrated by the end of the night if he told her... about the kiss. I shot Edward a warning glance, effectively interrupting what he had to say.

Even I was not yet ready to acknowledge what had just happened between us. It was easier to ignore the fact that I almost made out with Edward. A hot seventeen year old guy, but a kid nonetheless.

I shot Edward one last look before calling it a night. "I think I'm going to head upstairs and do my... thing."

"Need my help, Bella?" I wanted to wipe that smirk off Edward's face. I couldn't so I just ignored him and walked away.

"Stop being such a pompous ass!" I heard Rosalie say along with a loud smack. I didn't bother to see what body part she had hit.

"Who the fuck is Jake?"

* * *

**A/N: **As always, thank you for all the lovely reviews. They prompted me to finish this chapter sooner, which was extraordinarily difficult to write. You won't believe how many times I had to rewrite it. I had 3 different ones written up and saved on Word. One of them was leading up to some lemony goodness but I realized it's too soon for that. What do you think?

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett will show up next chapter.

x Kat / mmecullen


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The Cullens owned one of the biggest lots in the whole town which made it the perfect venue for a house party. Even better was the lap swimming pool they had in the backyard. So when Esme and Carlisle left for a medical convention out of town and left the house to us that weekend, Rosalie and Edward decided to throw a barbecue party for our friends.

Rosalie invited two other friends we had gone to high school with and who were luckily in town at the moment—Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. The girls were on the cheerleading squad with Rosalie and that's how we became friends back then. And no, I wasn't on that cheerleading squad. God knows that would have been a death trap. Jessica and Lauren were some of the biggest sluts in high school but they actually had great personality underneath it all, just how Rosalie loved her girlfriends. Both claimed and loved their reputation up until now so neither one of us was surprised when they showed up in skimpy bathing suits. Lauren's suit was more of a yellow-colored eyepatch, though, really.

The sun rarely shone high and bright over Forks so we took advantage of the weather and laid down on our beach towels to get a tan. Rosalie insisted we all needed to go sunbathing because we may not get as lucky in the upcoming days. It was different for me, though. I was well on my way to getting a painful sunburn instead of a good color.

When I started to feel the sting on my skin, I got up and left the girls and decided to play hostess for the other guests that were about to arrive.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Edward on his way to set up the grill. "Fuck me," he moaned as he looked me up and down, appraising my body in the two-piece black bikini from Seafolly.

Was it getting hot in here, or what?

It was easier to ignore Edward's comment and blame it all on his teenage hormones. The doorbell rang once more, so I ran and left Edward by himself to grab a towel and answer the door.

"Holy jama lama!" I jumped up in surprise. "Please tell me you're not Edward's girl! That lucky bastard!" There was a big muscular man standing at the door, accompanied by a cute blond dude who offered an apologetic look. The two guys were total hotties, believe me, so it was quite difficult to reconcile the fact that they could be just as young as Edward. God, where were guys like these when I was in high school?

"Emmett, seriously?" Blond dude said to the big muscular man, who I now knew as Emmett. Oh, so these must be the best friends Edward had mentioned to me the other night. "My apologies, Bella. This is my brother Emmett. I'm Jasper Hale. We're friends of—"

"Edward, yeah," I concluded, smiling. "I'm Bella Swan." I formally introduced myself to the two brothers and was lucky enough to earn a kiss on the hand from Jasper. Emmett had me in a bone-crushing hug that left me quite breathless.

"Oh my God, her tits are real!" I bit my bottom lip, unsure of how to respond to Emmett's proclamation. But yeah, my tits are as real as they could get. I was proud of my girls even if they weren't as amazing as Rosalie's D-cups.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Jasper hit the back of Emmett's head and stood between the two of us. "I'm sorry about my brother. He was dropped when he was a baby."

Jasper had a good sense of humor, that I noticed. I waved it off and invited them in. "Edward's in the backyard. I'm sure you know your way around the house, so I'm just... gonna go."

After the Hale brothers arrived, more people kept coming through the front door. Eventually, I got tired of personally welcoming Edward's guests inside so I just left the door unlocked. Before the sun set, the pool perimeters were crowded with rowdy high school students. Apparently, Edward misunderstood the definition of 'few friends'. Good thing Rosalie didn't whine and start a fight with him.

Later, I actually had some barbecue with my friends by the pool. Rosalie and I listened to Jessica go on and on about her college life in general and how much she enjoyed being a sorority girl. Lauren left us to dance with some of the guys, only to never come back again. I think I may have an idea where she'd gone off to, just not with whom. Anyway, it's not like she ever remembered names of guys she had slept with, so it was useless to know. We figured that by the end of the night, Lauren would be back in Rosalie's bedroom to slumber party with us, as planned.

Under the nightsky, it was easy to relax in the jacuzzi, in spite the loud music. I smiled as I remembered some of our best high school moments in the Cullens' backyard. Sometimes I wished I could go back just to relive those happy and crazy times. Forks is a quiet town but that didn't stop me and my friends from going all out. We had experienced it all—alcohol, drugs, sex, and all that mumbo jumbo—and like Rosalie always said, 'No regrets.'

Some of the guests had brought more kegs to the party, in addition to what Edward had ordered that morning under Rosalie's name. I had seen a couple of kids snort on coke in the patio but chose to pretend that my eyes were closed. I guess it was only natural that Edward and his friends enjoyed the same privilege, that's why Rosalie didn't get pissed off. Emmett Hale, on the other hand, was a different issue altogether... Now that man sorta pissed her off.

"Hey, ladies, may I join you?" Emmett cheered as he handed each of us a bottle of beer. Jessica and I eagerly welcomed him into the hot, bubbly water while Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, Princess Rosalie, looking beautiful, as always!" I intently watched my best friend hold a staring contest against him.

Now that I think about it, Emmett was exactly Rosalie's type, judging by his physical traits. She loved her men tall, buff, and strong, and Emmett seemed to have it all. When he flashed his dimples, that's when I knew that my best friend would so be a goner for this man.

I waited for something major to happen, but nothing came. Normally, when Rosalie wanted a man, she claimed him for all the world to see. Yet with Emmett, she was, simply put, disgusted. Maybe I was wrong—maybe she just didn't like him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Emmett," was Rosalie's snarky reply before she climbed out of the tub with Jessica. I almost felt bad for him. As Rosalie's best friend, I knew how awful it was to be on the receiving end of her bitchiness. I didn't know what he had done to her to be punished this way.

Rosalie signaled that they were going upstairs. I could have followed her and Jessica but I didn't want to embarrass Emmett. He seemed like an okay guy and he was Edward's best friend, so I wanted to be nice to him too.

"She hates me."

I cleared my throat, hoping to ease the tension. With a slight shake of the head, I explained: "No, that's Rosalie for everyone. She doesn't easily warm up to new people."

Somehow he found my reasoning very funny. "You think it was the first time we met? Dude, I've known Rosie for as long as I've known Eddie over there, just not as much as my boy, of course."

I looked towards the direction where Emmett had pointed Edward and saw him playing poker with his friends. There was Jasper, some other guys, and a tiny pretty girl whose arms were tightly wrapped around Edward. I'd seen her cling onto him since the minute she stepped into the house. I frowned and looked away.

"Green is definitely not your color, Bella Swan."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, keeping a straight face.

He just grinned and said: "Sure you don't... But just so you know, Edward is a great guy. He's got hundreds of girls running after him but he's had his eyes set on this one lady for a long time." He gave me a knowing look, his brows moving up and down a couple of times.

"He's my best friend—I cut his hair, threw his eyeglasses on a bonfire, brought his ass to the gym, and taught him most of his moves, you know. Those things took years, girl. I'd really hate all of it to be wasted."

"He doesn't seem to be wasting it at all," I said, referring to that pixie sitting on Edward's lap. Not really, but she was getting there.

"Those girls just come and go. Edward needs some practice and they are all too willing. You know what they say, 'Practice makes perfect.' Most guys need to experiment at his age. You don't even know how much pressure is on him 'cause he's got to catch up with the five year age difference."

"What?" I asked, confused by the last part of what he said.

"Oh for the love of God, open your eyes, woman!" Emmett had been loud, which caused several heads to turn towards our direction. "Look," he whispered quietly and placed his hands firmly around my shoulders. "I promised Edward that I wouldn't say anything to you but it's seriously taking him forever. By the time you fully understand what he's doing, you are going to be old and wrinkled. I'm sorry for that bad visual, but it is what it is. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't listen to a word I say." He sighed in frustration. "He l—likes you... Edward will kill me if I say more. So, I'll leave it up to you to connect the dots and pray that you sort it out before your boy gets me insane."

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like that super long chapter? ;) Many reviewers requested this particular chapter to be much longer so it's 3x the length of the usual. Let me know if I should continue this story.

x Kat / mmecullen


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

For a twenty one year old college girl, I have to admit that I lacked maturity. When I was younger, Charlie had always declared his pride of me for being an old soul. Renee thought I acted way older than she ever did. Lately, I had my doubts.

There was a slight chance that I was regressing, and that's never a good thing.

The next couple of days were spent hiding away from Edward. Gradually, I trusted myself to be in the same room as him, but never alone. No, I wasn't scared of him... But I was scared of myself.

I didn't want to hurt Edward. He was a sweet boy and he was Rosalie's younger brother but if he attempted to dirty-talk and kiss me once more, I had no rein over what I would do. I already knew that Edward really liked me, thanks to his friend Emmett. But it was all too much... I didn't know how to deal with all the intensity coming from him.

Another thing is, I hadn't gotten any in months, and this abstinence thing is even worse when you're being constantly tempted. Edward was just about one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever laid my eyes on, old enough or not. Gone were the nerdy eyeglasses and lanky body he once owned. Puberty had done him well, obviously. I shouldn't be surprised; I always thought Carlisle was strikingly handsome. In the next years to come, Edward would only live up to the full potential of his genes. He was fucking hot and all, but I couldn't use him just like that.

Worse than hurting Edward, I could hurt myself, and I wasn't about to let that happen. I could lose the only family I had ever had.

If Edward had been one of my classmates, I wouldn't have second thoughts about going for it. I would even drag him to my bedroom and keep him as my prisoner forever.

Edward knew I kept my distance. I thought he respected that.

Until one night, I was awakened by someone trespassing my window.

That someone was Edward, if you haven't figured it out yet.

See, I had even took it upon myself to lock my door at all times, just so Edward wouldn't barge in like he used to. Rosalie didn't seem to mind; she knew I needed my own privacy. Plus I was likely to go to her room more than she went to mine.

"What the hell, Edward!" I sat up on the bed, pulling up the sheets with me in the process. It was all I could do to cover up my naked body underneath. So I liked sleeping naked; sue me.

"Sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. You were ignoring me for a week!" He closed the window behind him then made his way towards my bed.

He was overreacting. It had only been four days since the barbecue party. Besides, we had shared a couple of words, if I wasn't mistaken.

"Don't you think this is a bit overdramatic?" I thought so, honestly. There was no adjoining balcony of sorts to connect one room to another and even then, his bedroom was right across mine. He had climbed up my window, for Pete's sake!

"Really? I thought you'd find it romantic," he answered dryly.

In an alternate universe where he wasn't Rosalie's younger brother, I would swoon at the sight of him at my window. I'd probably consider crawling towards him too. Yeah, I was pervy like that.

"Are you fucking insane? What if someone had seen you go up here and think there was a burglar?"

"It's a gated community. I doubt the security would let trespassers in. Can I sleep with you?"

I stared at him, shocked. "No!" I exclaimed louder than I should have. Shit, what if someone hears us?

He scooted under the sheets anyway and moved closer to me.

"Edward, I'm not wearing clothes." That's the truth.

"All right, I'll take off mine too." He started to peel off his white shirt before I grabbed his arm loosely.

"Don't you dare!"

"Fine, I'll keep the shirt on," he resigned with a sigh.

I got up from bed, taking the sheets along with me. I slipped into a sheer, satiny robe I barely used at night. "Edward, you can't keep doing these—these things." I turned around and saw him fast asleep on my bed.

I sighed in frustration. What was I supposed to do now? I went back to bed, tried to get Edward to move so I could have some personal space. He would have none of it. Come to think of it, he was already snoring by the time I was under the sheets. "Edward, you're killing me."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It's difficult to control my emotions with this Edward around. He's too much. I don't know what to do with him, but I know I'd like to keep him in bed for days. What about you? **

**Also, some people think Edward is a manwhore. Did anyone directly say he witnessed him sleeping with somebody? No? Then don't get your knickers in a twist. **

**Please review - All reviews really motivate me to update. Thank you! :)**

**x Kat / mmecullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was warm—did someone turn off the air conditioner? But that's impossible. Granted it was a Summer day...but I think I may be close to sweating.

I slowly opened my eyes only to realize that there was a heavy arm around me, and for a quick moment I panicked. I was dressed in my robe, which meant I didn't have sex.

My eyes travelled all over my surroundings and then I realized I was safe in my bedroom at home with the Cullens, except that there was a boy sleeping next to me. Specifically, Edward.

Oh, crap.

To make matters worse, our legs were entangled, which further explained why I felt so hot when I woke up. I wasn't used to sleeping with anyone in bed. And then there's another issue...that big, prominent wood Edward sported in the morning. It was just right against my ass.

I turned my head around and saw that Edward was still serenely asleep. Thinking it was a good time to pull away from him, I tried to move my body and legs. But he would have none of that. Instead, his hold on me became tighter and then—fuck, he started that delicious humping against my ass.

"Bella, fuck... Bella," Edward moaned in his sleep.

I felt the urge to rub against him, if only to provide myself pleasure too. But, I was nervous and I didn't know what to do. Sure, he liked me, and he was a persistent guy, I get that. But...

"Oh, yeah, you like that, mhmm?" My mouth hung open in surprise as his hand moved towards my boobs. He started carressing them through the thin material of my robe, and God, did his big hands feel amazing. I was at loss at what to do. Should I remove his hands, or... He stopped his motions altogether and I froze.

"I love your tits, baby," he said in his masculine, husky voice.

I turned around to find Edward already awake, his eyes partially opened and in a lustful haze. Still, he held on tight to me and trapped my legs with his. "Don't you think it's so much better waking up this way? Good morning, beautiful." He smiled lazily and pressed his lips on my forehead to give me a quick kiss.

While his gesture was sweet and yes, I agreed with the waking up like this he just spewed, I still felt uncomfortable down there. He was sporting a big morning wood, and my pussy was already throbbing in pain.

"Aren't you going to take care of...that?" I blurted, referring to his big problem down there. I think I may need to rush to the shower and take care of myself too. This was all too much for me.

"Can you help me out?" He almost begged as he took my hand in his and brought our hands towards his erection. Oh, fuck, I was touching Edward's cock, and from the feel of it, he was very well-endowed.

I am going to hell for this.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help it. Edward is too irresistible for his own good and Bella's starting to lose her battle. Question is, will she give in this time? What do you think? **

**Thank you for all the reviews. They have been helpful, really. Know that you're 95% of the reason why I make time to write this story. **

**See you next time!**

**x Kat / mmecullen **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

I watched my slightly shaking hand as it obediently moved with Edward's. Compared to his manly hands, mine were really small. He had put my hand over the massive bulge in his boxers, and tentatively left it there as though he wanted me to make the final decision by myself.

Giving a handjob, per se, was not a problem. Heck, I'd done this at least a hundred times before; I knew it was the easiest and quickest way to please an impatient man. I was concerned about whom I was about to give it to. But I thought, fuck it—I might as well give in now. Edward was relentless and I was only beginning to see just how much.

I leaned toward his bottom half to pull down his black boxers. Underneath, Edward's peen was obviously wide awake and having a magical celebration on its own. And boy, was he seriously packing. I'd had my fair share of cock views before and he was so far from the worst. His cock looked so adequately masculine in spite the strained color—like it was sculpted to absolute perfection. And he was leaking with an amount of pre-cum, just a tad. I licked my lips at the sight. Oh, God, I felt like a sex-deprived woman.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward moaned as I began to stroke him firmly. I witnessed how his facial expression change from desperation to frustration. I admit, I was a little bit stressed out myself. He skillfully thrusted into a fast, definite rhythm into my hands. "Yes, just like that! Mhmm..." Our breathing came out in gasps and I could feel a sheen of sweat beginning to cover my skin. Agh, why was it so hot in this room? "Bella!"

Not more than a minute later, he started to curse louder, causing me to panick and halt my movements. "Don't stop, baby. Fuck, I'm coming! Fuck!"

The sight before me at that one, single moment should have been repulsive. He just blew his load at me, and surely stained my bedsheets. But damnit, my body had never felt so alive as it did right now. I couldn't even begin to imagine what other things may feel like...

And then I knew that there was only one direction I was heading to.

"Baby, that was amazing." Edward pulled me up so I was lying on top of him as he kissed me fully on the lips. His kisses were hungry and desperate, and wet... His hands deliciously moved all over the erogenous spots on my body. I knew I was fucked when I felt myself getting so, so wet. I was getting weaker by the second and it was only a matter of time before I lost my rational and irrational judgment altogether.

"Edward, let me go," I reluctantly pleaded as I pushed myself off him and out of the king-sized bed. He grabbed my arm loosely and gave me a questioning look. "Now what?"

"Please let me take care of you, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Le gasp! Edward wants to reciprocate but just what do you think is he trying to offer Bella? Emotions are all over the place now, eh? Methinks these two should learn to communicate before they engage themselves in more interesting activities—but Bella thinks interesting things should come first so there you have it.**

**As always, thank you to all my supportive reviewers. Know that this chapter was written for you. ;)**

**x Kat / mmecullen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

In that moment, Edward seemed to be the same boy I had once known. That sweet boy who followed me and my best friend around town, who was always mischievous in his own quiet ways. With Edward carressing me so delicately, I almost let myself give in to my desires.

But not quite.

Shaking my head, I slowly escaped from his grasp. "No, Edward. I think that's enough. I've given you what you want so you can go on with your day as you please," I murmured, my eyes passively directed at places other than his intense pools of green. If I looked at him, I knew for sure that he could get me to do whatever he wanted.

I had let this go further than it needed to go. Yes, he was strikingly handsome and undeniably hot, but I had half a mind for a minute to be reminded that he was my best friend's not so little brother. This wouldn't work out well for us.

He sat up so that we were eye to eye. "Bella, look at me, please?" Edward begged and I was too weak to disobey. "I don't think you understand what I'm trying to do here..." No, obviously not. "You know that I like you and I'd do anything for you." He had stressed out the word 'anything' as if that would clarify things for me. Sincerity was all over his face and for a quick second, I forgot what it was that we were talking about. God help me; I was so helpless around this guy.

"Edward, you're seventeen. I don't think you really know what you want. You're young and you have the whole world at the palm of your hands, if you want it," I tried to reason out, hoping to get the message across. "Rose is my best friend and there's a lot at stake if we get more involved." Sure, he could think that he wants me now, but what about tomorrow; a month later; five years from now?

He gently cupped my face and brought his forehead against mine. This was too intimate for my liking. If only I was physically stronger to get out of his hold, I would have tried to move. I'm sure I would have... His lips met mine in a quick peck in the most innocent kiss he'd ever given me. Luckily, I was able to move my head away from him.

Morning breath. I didn't like kissing in the morning without brushing my teeth first, as O.C. as that sounds. I shot him an apologetic look. "I gotta run to the bathroom." He lightly chuckled in response, followed by a motion to get out of the bed too. "No, don't go after me," I warned in a firm voice.

"Fine, go do your morning girl rituals and I'll just stay here...and fondly think of you and your soft hands," he called after me. "This conversation is not over and I'm not going anywhere."

Yeah, yeah.

I resurfaced fifteen minutes later, only to find Edward fast asleep once more. God, this guy slept a lot! I know he had orgasmed a while ago, but he did not do anything tiresome so he had no valid reason to be knocked out. I nudged his arm carefully, attempting to wake him up. "Edward," I spoke softly right into his ear. He stirred a little and brought his strong arms around me, effectively bringing me back into bed with him.

Oh, no, I wasn't about to let him get some sleep and request another favor. "Edward, get up! It's past nine already!" He only responded by nuzzling into my neck and peppering me with light kisses.

"Go out with me, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm, whatcha say? Let me know if you're still with me! Reviews are dropping and I don't see some of my old reviewers anymore - should I still continue this story? **

**Thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**x Kat / mmecullen**


End file.
